


one kiss and we'll fall in love

by ㅎㅊ도 (HChnD)



Category: DRIPPIN (Korea Band), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Spin the Bottle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:33:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25850641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HChnD/pseuds/%E3%85%8E%E3%85%8A%EB%8F%84
Summary: Spin the bottle was meant to be fun, but watching it land on his best friend whom he had pretended not to crush on for far too long didnotfeel that fun to Eunsang. Especially now that he has to kiss him.
Relationships: Cha Junho/Lee Eunsang
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26
Collections: Arthur's Adventures With Fic Fests, Challenge #4 - Kiss Kiss Fall in Love





	one kiss and we'll fall in love

**Author's Note:**

> adding notes after reveals: this idea came to me before the prompt was decided lmaoooo but I kinda feel like this isn't that great of a story,,,, idk it feels a bit dull. but do enjoy it 💛💚💙💜

This was going to be a mistake. Eunsang hadn’t done it yet but he already knew for sure that, once it was done, he would regret it. 

“Kiss him!” Hyeongjun said with an innocent smile. Dongpyo and Minhee were grinning too but in a less kind way. They were teasing him. 

Eunsang stared down at the bottle in front of him and then to who it was pointing at. Junho was the only one not smiling and it made everything ten times worse. Not everybody would be comfortable with kissing your best friend since childhood. Even if it was a silly game. 

Besides, he too was nervous, but not because the thought of kissing Junho was unbearable. Much the opposite. He knew before even doing it that he would regret kissing him but not because it’d be a bad idea. Instead, it was a great idea he’s been thinking about for too long and he had concealed until that instant. Eunsang had pretended that he had no crush on him for far too long to casually kiss him, even as a joke, even in a game. 

Junho turned his body towards his best friend. Okay, this was real and happening, and despite the nervousness apparent on his face, he was leaning it. “Let’s do it,” he said in a monotonous tone. 

“Are you sure?”

He nodded, giving Eunsang an assuring smile. Well, Junho seemed calmer than he was, so he decided to trust him. If he changed his mind he could always back off and they could joke about it. It wasn’t that serious. It was just… a kiss. From a game. Nothing more. 

(Even if he wished otherwise, but he pushed the thought away.)

Eunsang decided to move forward as well, taking a deep breath. “Can I…?” he asked quietly, knowing that he didn’t need to say a thing. 

“You can.”

“Okay.”

He leaned forwards, feeling even more anxious. But, well, he knew that the longer he took to do it, it would never end. So Eunsang took a deep breath and touched Junho’s lips with his own. 

At first, he just kept them there, not sure if he was allowed to do more. He considered backing off and keeping it like that, even knowing that the three bystanders would boo them. But, before he could do so, a hand rested on his cheek, deepening their kiss. 

He was caught off guard, eyes and mouth opening as a reflex. But Junho didn’t seem to notice his shock, moving closer to keep it going. Noticing that, Eunsang reasoned that he should go with his flow, closing his eyes once more, one hand on the older’s arm. This would be bad and would affect their relationship forever, but for the time being, he decided to enjoy it as much as he could. 

(It would most likely not happen again, either way.) 

As much as Eunsang wanted to keep going, he knew that eventually he would have to stop. So, once he remembered where he was and who he was kissing, he pulled away. He refused to look at the older, he was too ashamed to do so. “Sorry.”

“Why are you apologizing?”

“Well,” he looked away, “not everyone wants to kiss their best friend.”

Junho hummed at that but then smiled. “I do though.”

Eunsang felt his cheeks warm. “Wh—”

“ _Hello?_ We’re still here,” Dongpyo interrupted them. “And in the middle of something. You can solve that another time, yes?”

“Actually, I don’t think so” it was Junho who said. “I don’t want to continue playing. Now, if you excuse me, I’m taking Eunsang with me.”

The younger couldn’t even refute before he was pulled out of the room, watching as the remaining trio giggled at the scene. “Where are you taking me?”

“Out. Anywhere you want, a coffee shop, he theatre, just—” he finally stopped to look at Eunsang. “We have some talking to do.”

“Are you mad?”

“No. Actually, I want to keep kissing you,” he admitted quietly, looking shy. “Is that a bad thing?”

 _What?_ No way. Eunsang couldn’t believe what he was listening to, feeling his body float from the floor. “No. Not at all.” He tried to fight down a grin but failed. “Actually, I… I do so, too.”

Junho smiled at him, holding him again but this time locking their fingers instead of grabbing his arm. “That’s good to know.”

Okay, maybe joining that dumb game wasn’t _that_ regretful, if it meant he could kiss the older more than once. 


End file.
